Our Story
by YukiHime08
Summary: Ketika para gadis akan merasa kehidupan mereka sempurna jika saja memiliki kekasih yang sekaligus menjadi idola mereka, maka berbeda dengan Hinata. Gadis itu ingin mengulang waktu, kembali ke masa lalu di mana Ia dan sang kekasih yang juga musisi ternama Uzumaki Naruto belum tenar seperti sekarang ini.
1. Suffer

Gadis itu menahan nafasnya berat. Kedua iris matanya menatap ke depan, melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta diiringi dengan permainan piano di bawah sinar cahaya gemerlap dari lampu yang berada di atasnya.

Suaranya yang merdu, wajahnya yang tampan serta permainan pianonya yang lihai membuat semua gadis yang sedang berkumpul di sana untuk menyaksikan pertunjukannya berteriak histeris. Mereka amat begitu tergila - gila dengan pemuda itu, kecuali satu orang.

Ya, seorang gadis yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Seluruh gadis yang berada di sana pasti mengidam - idamkan jika sosok pemuda yang sempurna itu menjadi kekasih mereka, maka kehidupan mereka akan menjadi sempurna.

Tidak, semua itu salah. Kiranya hal itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata, gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasih Uzumaki Naruto; seorang musisi muda berbakat yang terkenal di Tokyo.

Jika saja semua gadis berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih itu benar. Setidaknya sampai sebelum Ia menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang ini.

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto dari kejauhan, air matanya menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Berada di tengah kerumunan para gadis yang meneriaki nama sang kekasih dengan girangnya membuat telinga gadis itu bising. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu dan pergi ke belakang panggung.

Memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang ganti sampai konser itu selesai merupakan keputusan yang baik bagi Hinata. Karena setidaknya gadis itu bisa sedikit bersantai dan tidak harus menahan rasa sakit ketika melihat kekasihnya digilai oleh ribuan gadis di luar sana.

"Naruto _kun_." gumamnya lirih seraya melihat sebuah bingkai yang terpampang di sana. Potret dirinya dengan sang kekasih saat debut kali pertama sang kekasih yang akhirnya berhasil mewujudkan cita - citanya sedari Ia kecil.

Konser yang berjalan cukup lama serta kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang baik membuat gadis itu perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk terlelap dan memutar kembali memorinya di mana Ia dan sang kekasih masih mempunyai cukup waktu untuk kebersamaan mereka.

...

Sementara itu, rasa lelah yang menerjang membuat pemuda berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu ingin segera kembali ke _penthouse_ -nya. "Kakashi _san_ , apa saja jadwalku besok?" tanya Naruto pada sang manajer.

"Besok kau harus datang ke pemotretan untuk album terbarumu ditambah lagi meeting-mu dengan Kurenai _san_ mengenai busana yang akan kau kenakan pada konser musim semi di Tokyo _Dome_." Naruto hanya mengangguk, jadwalnya belakangan ini memang terlampau sibuk.

Ia membuka pintu kamar ruang gantinya dan mendapati seorang gadis tertidur di sana dengan wajah pucatnya. Naruto menghampiri gadis yang telah menjabat sebagai sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. Ia mengelus wajah pucat itu dengan lembut.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto benar - benar telah melupakan eksistensi dan keberadaan Hinata. Kegilaannya serta obesesi dan cita - citanya untuk menjadi musisi terkenal telah menempatkan Hinata pada prioritasnya yang terakhir hingga Ia tak menyadari keputusan yang diambilnya sekarang akan membawa penyesalan yang begitu dalam di kemudian hari.

"Hinata, bangun sayang." Naruto menepuk pipi Hinata pelan. Gadis itu melenguh panjang, kemudian Ia membuka salah satu matanya dan mendapati sang kekasih sudah berada di hadapannya.

Kerinduannya membuat gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto, pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia sedikit menundukan badannya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir sang gadis.

"Mmhn," Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam, Naruto tak hanya tinggal diam dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut sang gadis. Lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain. Entah apa yang membuat ciuman itu terasa begitu nikmat.

Apakah rasa rindu? Ataukah karena mereka sudah lama tak melakukan hal itu karena tak mempunyai banyak waktu? Entahlah, apa bedanya?

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto pelan. Merasakan ada tenaga yang mendorong tubuhnya, pemuda itu melepas pangutannya, Ia lalu menatap ke arah gadis yang menghentikan ciuman secara sepihak itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"A.. Ano, ki.. Kita lakukan di.. Di rumah saja." Gadis itu menahan rasa malunya, Ia mengutarakan isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

Meski terdengar memalukan namun kalimat itu terdengar bagaikan sebuah nyanyian merdu di telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu menyeringai dengan senyum liciknya, Ia lalu mencium kening sang gadis dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat pada telinga sang gadis seraya berbisik lirih; "Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu Hinata, kau yang di atas."

Wajah sang gadis seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Namun gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk di kala pikiran tentang gadis - gadis liar di luar sana yang menginginkan kekasihnya datang menghantui dirinya.

"Itu baru gadisku." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan memberikan kecupan ringan dan lembut pada bibir peach gadis itu. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh langsing Hinata dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Namun belum sampai setengah jalan, sang manajer mendekati Naruto dan memberi isyarat kecil padanya.

"Banyak fans dan wartawan yang menunggu di pintu depan, alangkah baiknya jika nona Hinata berjalan sendirian lewat pintu belakang. Jika sampai mereka tahu, ini akan merusak reputasimu." Tak menunggu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk segera menurunkan tubuh Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, lalu menunduk dan segera berlari menjauhi sang kekasih dan manajernya menuju pintu belakang. Ia berharap Naruto membelanya, Naruto memperkenalkan statusnya sebagai kekasihnya dan berharap Naruto akan mengejarnya.

"Hinata!" Naruto hendak mengejar sang kekasih yang semakin menjauhi dirinya namun dengan cepat kedua tangannya segera ditarik oleh sang manajer yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi - "

"Gadis itu tak sebanding dengan karirmu, Naruto." Naruto tak menjawab apa - apa lagi. Ia hanya mampu memandangi punggung sang gadis yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan pedih.

 _'Maafkan aku, Hinata.'_

...

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kosong. Tidak ada sosok Naruto yang mengejar dirinya. Tentu saja, berharap apa dia. Naruto tidak akan mungkin mengorbankan cita - citanya hanya demi gadis yang notabene tak sebanding dan setingkat dengan Naruto.

Hinata keluar dari pintu belakang dan berjongkok di depan pintu itu, Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras. Jantungnya terasa begitu sakit, bukan hanya karena efek diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri namun juga karena Hinata memiliki penyakit yang bahkan belum sempat Ia ceritakan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ukh, hiks, huwaaa!" Hinata melampiaskan teriakan dan isak tangisnya, gadis itu tidak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi. Kenapa selalu dia yang menjadi korban atas ketenaran sang kekasih?

Apakah Hinata tak layak bersanding di samping Naruto? Apa Ia tak layak untuk mengklaim Naruto hanya untuk dirinya?

Tetesan air yang menyentuh surai indigonya membuat Hinata mendongak ke atas, langit mulai menitikkan air matanya. Hinata tersenyum, Ia tidak berteduh, Ia justru menempatkan dirinya di tengah air yang jatuh dari langit; yang menemani dirinya untuk menangis bersama - sama. Menuangkan segala keluh kesah yang terpendam dalam hati.

Lebih dari lima belas menit Hinata bertahan pada posisinya, berdiri menengadah ke atas langit yang mencuci segala air mata yang Ia tumpahkan hingga tak tersisa lagi. Sementara pikirannya berkecamuk akan sang kekasih yang tak kunjung menghampiri dirinya.

"Naruto _kun_ , apa ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melepaskanmu?"

...

Pikiran yang tidak fokus serta rasa khawatir terhadap sang gadis membuat Naruto tak begitu mempedulikan teriakan fans dan pertanyaan para wartawan tentang dirinya. Namun sang manajer yang keras kepala bersikeras memaksa Naruto untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh para wartawan kepadanya.

"Kakashi _san_ , apakah kita tidak bisa undur diri saja? Hinata sudah terlalu lama menunggu." bisik Naruto yang tentu saja langsung mendapat penolakan besar dari sang manajer.

"Tidak! Lagipula di luar hujan! Hinata bukan anak kecil, menunggu di luar seoerti ini tak akan membuatnya hilang atau mati!" jawaban yang dilontarkan sang manajer membuat Naruto naik pitam.

Ia tak peduli lagi akan karir atau ancaman apapun yang dilontarkan oleh manajernya kalau perlu Ia akan memecat Kakashi saat ini juga di hadapan para wartawan, namun hati nuraninya membuat Naruto memilih mengabaikan pria paruh baya itu dan menerobos para wartawan serta fans-nya dan memacu mobilnya untuk menjemput Hinata.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana? Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

...

Iris _shapire_ -nya terbelalak, Ia segera turun dari mobil sport-nya tanpa mempedulikan penampilan dan guyuran hujan serta angin kencang yang menerpanya. Pemuda itu berlari, menghampiri sang gadis yang masih setia berdiri di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini, bodoh!" Pemuda itu membuka jasnya, memakaikannya pada tubuh sang gadis yang kedinginan. Ah, dia lupa bukankah jasnya juga sudah terkena guyuran air hujan?

"Aku menunggumu." jawab sang gadis polos. Matanya yang membengkak serta hidungnya yang memerah, suatu ciri dan tanda yang khas sehingga tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Naruto tahu bahwa gadisnya itu menangis.

"Hujan sederas apapun tak akan pernah bisa menghapus dan menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku, Hinata. Kau kecewa padaku bukan? Katakan saja." Hinata menggeleng, menahan air matanya agar tak lagi keluar.

Selama ini gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan tegar karena Ia tak ingin Naruto terbebani oleh dirinya.

 _'Apa Naruto kun tidak sadar? Bahwa setelah kau meraih mimpimu, kau selalu tidak mempunyai waktu untukku? Kau bahkan malu memperkenalkan statusku sebagai kekasihmu? Apa kau juga tidak sadar bahwa kau sudah menyakitiku? Katamu aku akan selalu menjadi yang utama, namun kenyataannya?'_

Mereka berdua berdiri dan terdiam di tengah hujan untuk beberapa saat. Naruto bersikeras menunggu agar Hinata membuka suaranya, namun Hinata memilih untuk tetap diam dan menyimpan segala rasa sakit dan keluh kesah itu di dalam hati kecilnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin berbicara, lebih baik kita pulang. Hujan dan angin tak baik untuk kesehatan kita." Naruto berjalan duluan ke dalam mobil, berharap gadis itu akan mengikutinya.

Namun ekspektasinya salah, Hinata tak kunjung mengikutinya dan ketika Naruto menoleh, Ia sudah mendapati sang kekasih terbaring lemah di atas aspal yang dingin dengan tubuh menggigil dan bibir yang berubah menjadi putih. Kemungkinan terbesar ialah gadis itu terserang hipotermia akibat kedinginan di saat menunggu Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto bergegas menghampiri sang kekasih, tangannya menggendong tubuh yang sudah tak bertenaga itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Ia lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Nhhn, Na.. Ru - "

" _Hime_ , jangan bicara dulu. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai." ujar Naruto panik.

Samar - samar Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi kepanikan dari Naruto yang membuat hatinya senang. Sudah lama Ia tak mendapat perhatian khusus dari sang kekasih, namun kembali lagi Hinata tak ingin menjadi gadis yang egois. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tak akan diam saja jika pemuda itu tahu bahwa hidup Hinata tidak akan lama lagi.

Gadis itu menepis rasa sakit yang menimpa tubuhnya dan memaksakan diri untuk duduk, Ia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu kekar sang kekasih dan mengelus wajah tan pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Kita pulang saja, aku tak sabar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Lagipula, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku lupa meminum vitaminku tadi, maafkan aku." Naruto mengerem mobilnya, Ia memasang tampang marahnya pada sang gadis lalu mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan pernah lupa untuk meminum vitaminmu! Kita akan tetap ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi Naruto _kun_ -

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian! Kita tetap ke rumah sakit, suka atau tidak."

"Naruto _kun_ dengarkan aku! Kumohon, kali ini saja dengarkan permintaanku. Aku tak pernah meminta apa - apa padamu. Kumohon Naruto _kun_ , hiks." Teriakan serta isakan yang dihasilkan oleh sang kekasih membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Hinata?" Ada apa dengan gadisnya itu? Sebesar itukah rasa takutnya kepada rumah sakit hingga Ia menangis, memohon dan bahkan membentak Naruto agar tak membawanya ke rumah sakit?

"..."

"Maafkan aku - " Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam, enggan memandang wajah sang kekasih yang saat ini pasti sangat amat marah kepadanya.

"Tidak _Hime_ , maafkan aku. Kita pulang." Naruto mengelus surai indigo sang gadis dengan lembut. Rasa bersalah membuncah dalam hatinya mendengar teriakan dan isakan Hinata.

Naruto menarik kepala Hinata dalam dekapannya, Ia mengangkat poni yang menutupi mutiara lavender sang gadis ke atas kemudian menempelkan dahinya ke atas dahi Hinata.

"Tidak panas? Kalau begitu bersiaplah Hime. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan malam ini aku sudah siap menyantapmu." ujar Naruto dengan seringai liciknya.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, Ia tak mampu membayangkan bahwa di malam yang dingin ini, Ia dan Naruto akan melakukan penyatuan kehangatan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya sekaligus membuat kenangan terindah bagi mereka berdua untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **[...]**

 **つづく**

 **14.02.16 | ©Yuki Hime**


	2. Sacred Heart

Suara desahan serta nafas yang beradu cepat memenuhi ruangan yang disinari oleh lampu remang. Tampak seorang gadis menahan nafasnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, baru pertama ini Ia merasakan sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya gila dan tak terkontrol.

Tidak, Hinata belum kehilangan keperawanannya. Naruto hanya bermain - main dengan tubuhnya, melayangkan ciuman dan kecupan pada setiap inci dari tubuh sang gadis yang sudah tak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun.

"Mmhh, Naru - " Hinata mendesah pelan saat merasakan jari sang kekasih mulai memainkan sebuah tonjolan kecil di daerah kewaniataannya. Merasakan sensai aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya membuat tangan Hinata mendorong tangan Naruto yang sedang asyik menjelajahi lubang miliknya itu.

"Tanganmu ini nakal sekali, _Hime_. Daripada kau mencoba untuk menghentikanku, bagaimana jika kau menyentuhku di sini?" Naruto mengarahkan tangan sang gadis untuk menyentuh kejantanannya.

"A... Aku - " Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa - apa, bahkan tangannya terasa kaku saat menyentuh benda keras itu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Hahahaha. Kau harus lihat wajahmu _Hime_. Wajahmu memerah melebihi kepiting rebus yang baru saja matang." Goda Naruto.

" _Mo_.. _Mou_ Naruto _kun_ jahat." Naruto menghentikan tawanya, Ia kemudian mengelus surai indigo Hinata dan mencium kening gadisnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya, pemuda itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas beratnya pada telinga Hinata dan memperdalam tusukan jarinya pada miss v Hinata.

"Nghn, Naru - " Desahan demi desahan dilontarkan sang gadis akibat sensani nyaman yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Naruto tak hanya diam, Ia terus memberi tusukan disertai dengan ciuman dalam dan sesapan pada leher dan kedua puting Hinata.

"Aahhn, Na.. Naru, ada sesuatu. Aku ingin - "

"Tidak apa - apa Hinata, keluarkan saja. Lepaskanlah." Bersamaan dengan tusukan jarinya yang semakin cepat dan dalam, Hinata melenguhkan badannya ke atas, sesuatu meledak keluar mengaliri tangan sang kekasih.

"Kau sudah sangat basah Hinata, aku tidak sabar untuk segera menyantapmu." ujar Naruto seraya menjilati jari - jarinya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya pada ujung bibir vagina Hinata dan menggeseknya perlahan.

"Ini akan terasa sangat sakit." Bisiknya lalu menatap Hinata sendu, Ia ingin melakukan hal ini namun ragu dan khawatir akan kesakitan yang akan dirasakan oleh gadisnya. Hinata menggeleng, Ia menarik kepala pirang Naruto dan menciumnya lembut; "Lakukanlah semaumu. Aku tidak apa - apa."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, Ia kemudian melumat bibir Hinata dan memainkan lidah sang kekasih dengan penuh perasaan. Pria itu kemudian memajukan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aaaah," Hinata merintih pelan. Ia sangat ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini, rasanya begitu menyiksa, lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan permainan jari Naruto.

"Bertahanlah Hinata, aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau bisa menggigitku atau mencakarku jika ini terasa sangat sakit." ujar Naruto. Ia kemudian mengambil nafasnya dalam dan mendorong seluruh kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata, merobek selaput keperawanan yang telah dijaga Hinata hanya untuk dirinya.

"Mmmmhh - " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, rasanya begitu sakit, tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Ssttt, _Hime_ , kau melukai dirimu." Naruto mengelus bibir Hinata kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut, berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh gadis yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi wanitanya.

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan amat sangat pelan. Pria itu menahan diri, meski Ia sangat ingin melakukannya dengan keras dan cepat. Ia takut akan menyakiti Hinata, wanita yang amat dikasihinya.

"Ngghn, Naruto - " Seakan mendapat tanda, Naruto mulai mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya mengikuti ritme yang Ia ciptakan. Semakin lama semakin cepat seiring dengan sesuatu yang ingin meledak di dalam tubuh masing - masing insan.

"Gguh, Hinata aku... Aku akan keluar." Naruto mempercepat gerakannya dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata, melumat bibir itu kasar sampai -

"Aaakkhhh - " Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata, Ia memajukan pinggulnya pelan menyemburkan seluruh cairan cinta itu pada rahim wanitanya. Selama beberapa detik Naruto tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, tak ingin cairan itu keluar dengan sia - sia.

"Haah haah." Hinata mengatur nafasnya, orgasmenya yang kedua kali membuat tubuh mungilnya begitu lelah. Naruto membaringkan diri pada samping wanita itu, kemudian memeluknya erat dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, _Hime_."

...

Suara dering yang dihasilkan oleh smartphone-nya membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya pelan dan mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Moshi - moshi_."

 _"Naruto! Kau di mana?! Sekarang sudah jam sembilan dan kau masih belum muncul di sini! Kau benar - benar ingin menghancurkan karirmu hah?!"_

Naruto menatap ke arah jam dindingnya, jarum jam tepat menunjuk ke angka sembilan yang berarti itu tandanya Naruto sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

"Sial! Aku benar - benar lupa. Katakan padanya, aku akan segera ke sana dalam waktu sepuluh menit, Kakashi san!" ujarnya panik seraya menutup teleponnya dan bergegas untuk memakai pakaian dalam serta kemeja dan celana panjangnya.

Ia bahkan tak meninggalkan pesan untuk Hinata dan segera pergi tanpa menghiraukan sang gadis yang masih terlelap. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto telah melupakan janjinya, melupakan sang gadis yang telah memberikan mahkota dirinya semalam.

...

"Maaf aku terlambat." Naruto membungkukan badannya, tampak wajahnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang berantakan serta keringat mengucur membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau, kami sudah menunggumu selama satu jam!" Bentak Kakashi, namun Naruto tak sedikit pun menggubrisnya. Ia hanya menundukkan badannya sekali lagi dan meminta maaf. " _Gomenasai_."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa - apa. Bagaimana jika kau mengganti bajumu terlebih dahulu dan berdandan. Kita akan mulai proses pemotretannya dua puluh menit lagi." ujar sang fotografer ramah.

"Baik. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Tak buang - buang waktu lagi, Naruto bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke ruang rias untuk mengganti baju dengan setelan yang sudah disiapkan untuk pemotretan dan bergegas melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

...

Hinata terduduk di kasurnya, diam dan hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Tubuhnya yang lelah serta rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada selangkangannya membuat gadis itu tak mampu turun dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Ia melihat ke sekililing; kosong dan hampa. Sang kekasih meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mempersiapkan apapun untuknya. Bahkan lebih parah lagi, nampaknya sang kekasih lupa janji yang diucapkannya kemarin malam seusai mereka selesai bercinta.

 _'Apakah masih terasa sakit?' Hinata mengangguk, Ia menyandarkan kepala indigonya pada dada kekar Naruto. Pria itu mencium keningnya dengan sangat lembut dan mengelus surai indigo itu lembut._

 _'Besok pagi, aku akan melayanimu layaknya seorang ratu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu di atas tempat tidur. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang kau sukai dan menggendongmu untuk berendam air hangat. Aku akan melakukan segalanya hanya untukmu.'_

Ucapan Naruto terngiang di telinganya. Ia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling berbahagia di muka bumi ini ketika mendengar janji manis yang diucapkan sang kekasih untuknya. Bodohnya, Ia mempercayai semua ucapan janji palsu itu.

"Apakah aku tak lagi berharga di matamu, Naruto _kun_?" gumamnya lirih. Hinata kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk turun. Satu kaki Ia turunkan menginjak lantai lalu wanita itu menyeret kaki satunya untuk turun. Dengan berpegangan pada sisi ranjang, wanita itu mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Aakkh, " Hinata berhasil untuk berdiri, namun kedua kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia tak hanya merasakan sakit pada selangkangan dan seluruh tubuhnya namun juga pada jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Hinata melalaikan obat yang harus diminumnya dan hal itu berakibat fatal pada penyakitnya yang semakin memburuk.

* **Bruk**

Wanita itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai yang dingin. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. Rasa sakit itu benar - benar membuat Hinata tersiksa, wanita itu kesulitan untuk bernafas serta rasa sakit pada tubuhnya membuatnya kesulitan untuk berdiri sedangkan obat - obatan yang disimpannya berada di kamar sebelah.

"Naru... Tolong.. A - " Hinata hanya mampu berharap pada Kami sama agar jangan memanggil pulang jiwanya sekarang. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Naruto dengan cara seperti ini.

Hinata menitikkan air matanya, Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai yang dingin dan kemudian memejamkan kedua mutiara lavendernya, berharap keajaiban akan datang. Atau Naruto pulang lebih cepat untuk memenuhi janjinya.

...

"Yak, pemotretan untuk hari sudah selesai. Terima kasih tuan Uzumaki, senang bekerja sama denganmu dan semoga peluncuran album terbarumu sukses besar." Sang fotografer mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Naruto. Tugasnya sudah selesai, Naruto menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Maito _san_." Pria pirang itu kemudian duduk untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Malam panas yang Ia lewatkan bersama Hinata membuat staminanya sedikit terkuras.

Tunggu dulu, Hinata? Bagaimana Naruto bisa sebodoh itu melupakan bahwa Hinata berada sendirian di dalam penthouse-nya dengan kondisi seperti itu? Naruto mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, dengan cekatan Ia menekan nomor sang kekasih dan meneleponnya, memastikan bahwa Hinata baik - baik saja.

* **Tuut Tuut**

Tak ada satu jawaban pun yang terdengar. Hinata tak mengangkat teleponnya. Pikiran Naruto semakin berkecamuk, apakah mungkin Hinata masih tertidur? Atau mungkin Hinata marah terhadapnya?

"Kakashi _san_ , tolong kosongkan jadwalku sebentar. Aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk memeriksa sesuatu." ujar Naruto cepat seraya menyambar kunci mobilnya namun sang manajer menghalangi jalannya.

"Biar kutebak. Hinata bukan?" Naruto tak menjawab, Ia tahu bahwa sang manajer tak akan mengijinkannya jika sesuatu hal menyangkut tentang kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Kita ada janji dengan Kurenai _san_ lima menit lagi. Lagipula Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Naruto dan hal itu tidak akan berbuah baik bagi karirmu." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin rasanya Ia melawan dan memberontak namun ucapan sang manajer ada benarnya.

 _'Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi, aku yakin Ia baik - baik saja.'_ Batinnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

...

Sementara itu kesadaran Hinata yang mulai pulih, membuat wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya, cairan merah kental memgalir dari lubang hidungnya, wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan duduk menyandar pada kasurnya.

Ia kemudian menyeret tubuhnya dan berusaha meraih smartphone yang terletak di samping kasurnya. Wanita itu bersyukur karena tubuhnya sudah mulai pulih sehingga Ia mampu menghubungi dokter pribadinya untuk membantu dirinya di dalam kesendiriannya.

" _Miscall_? Dari Naruto _kun_?" lirihnya saat melihat nama yang terpampang dalam layar _smartphone_ -nya. Naruto meneleponnya, apa itu berarti pria itu masih mengingat keberadaan Hinata?

"Uhuk -" Hinata menutup mulutnya, rasa sesak dalam dadanya muncul kembali. Ia harus segera menghubungi sang dokter agar segera menuju penthouse-nya.

* **Tuut**

 _"Hinata?"_

"Toneri _san_ , maaf menghubungimu tanpa membuat janji. Bisakah kau datang kemari? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." ujar Hinata lemah.

 _"Kau baik - baik saja Hinata? Suaramu terdengar buruk. Aku akan segera ke sana. Kau ada di mana?"_

"Aku sedang berada di tempat Naruto _kun_. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu."

"Baik, tunggulah, aku akan segera ke sana."

* **Piip**

Hinata mematikan teleponnya, Ia lalu mengirimkan alamatnya pada sang dokter pribadi dan memberikan nomor _password_ kamarnya. Ia kemudian menunggu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, demi menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir deras dari dalam hidungnya.

...

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Toneri untuk segera sampai di tempat Hinata berada. Pria itu kemudian segera menerobos masuk dan menemukan pasien yang sekaligus menjadi sahabat masa lalunya tergeletak lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Hinata!" Pria itu langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Hinata, menghentikan darah yang mengalir pada tubuh Hinata dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menelan lima jenis obat sekaligus. Ia kemudian memeriksa tekanan darah dan kondisi jantung Hinata.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." ujarnya. Pria itu membaringkan tubuh Hinata pada ranjangnya, namun perhatiannya sedikit tidak fokus akibat tubuh Hinata yang telanjang dan hanya terbungkus selimut ditambah dengan kasur yang terdapat noda darah serta bekas cairan cinta Naruto dan Hinata membuat dokter muda itu sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Hinata pilu.

"Tinggalkan saja pria itu Hinata. Ia tak dapat menjagamu dengan baik." ujar Toneri, sebenarnya pria itu sudah mengincar Hinata sejak dulu namun rasa cinta Hinata pada Naruto membuat dokter muda itu berulang kali mendapat penolakan yang pahit.

"Naruro _kun_ hanya sedikit sibuk." ujar Hinata menghibur dirinya. Toneri menggertakkan giginya. Apa Hinata sudah buta?

"Dia tidak mencintaimu Hinata!" Toneri menaikkan suaranya, entah apa yang membuat pria itu geram; yang jelas pernyataan Hinata sungguh terdengar tak masuk akal di telinganya.

Hinata terdiam, Ia tak mau membahas hal yang menjadi privasinya dengan Toneri. Merasa sedikit bersalah, Toneri mengelus pipi putih Hinata; "Tinggalkan saja dia Hinata. Pilihlah aku, aku akan setia menjagamu dan aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu. Kumohon." Pintanya lirih.

"Dia sangat mencintaiku Toneri _san_ dan aku minta maaf, rasa cintaku padanya tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pulanglah, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku akan membayarmu nanti." Toneri yang mendengar penolakan Hinata hanya mampu terdiam. Ia kemudian melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku sudah muak mendengar penolakanmu Hinata. Jika kau tidak ingin bersamaku, maka akan kupaksa kau untuk menjadi milikku!" Toneri menarik tangan Hinata kasar, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan Toneri!" Hinata memberontak, namun dengan sigap Toneri mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan serta kaki wanita itu dan menindihnya.

Pria itu berubah menjadi setan yang gelap mata. Rasa iri serta cemburu yang dirasakannya membuatnya gila. Mengapa Hinata tak pernah memandangnya? Mengapa harus Naruto yang wanita itu pilih?

"Tadi malam, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya huh?" Toneri mengelus perut datar Hinata dan melepas selimut yang membungkus tubuh wanita itu kasar.

"Hentikan Toneri! Kau menjijikkan!" Bentak Hinata.

* **Plak**

Satu tamparan dilayangkan pria itu pada pipi Hinata, membuat sudut bibir wanita itu robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Berani sekali mulutmu itu, dasar jalang!" Hinata menatap Toneri tegas, Ia tak sedikit pun ketakutan dan gentar, malah sebaliknya wanita itu terus meronta dan menghiraukan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan sebelah tangannya dan meraih smartphone-nya.

Dengan cepat wanita itu menekan tombol call di saat perhatian Toneri teralihkan oleh tangan dan kaki Hinata yang menendang dan memukulnya.

"Ck, dasar kau! Wanita murahan!" Toneri menepis tangan Hinata sehingga benda itu terjatuh ke atas lantai. Hinata hanya mampu berharap bahwa Naruto mendengar teriakannya serta menolongnya.

"Kumohon Toneri, hentikan. Hentikan."

"Jika sekali lagi kau memohon padaku untuk menghentikanmu, maka aku akan dengan cepat mengirimmu ke neraka, Hinata." Ancam Toneri padanya. Tubuh Hinata gemetar, Ia tak menyangka bahwa dokter yang selama ini membantunya ialah iblis yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Hinata menarik nafasnya; "Naruto _kun_ , tolong aku!" Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, berharap Naruto telah mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengar teriakan minta tolongnya.

 **[...]**

 **つづく**

 **17.02.16 | ©Yuki Hime**

...

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Reksaa234 : Dua - duanya :v**

 **Hime Narakun : Iya kak, wah thank's kak :3**

 **Anonym : Multichap kok, thank's**

 **Mawarputih : Iya, sedihnya hiks.**

 **Guest : Tau aja sad ending, yuki juga suka.**

 **Nico Andrian : Wah, thank's Nico :)**

 **Hl : Ini lanjutannya.**

 **To Guest : Kalau ga suka ga usa baca! Ribet amat jadi orang? Tipikal reader kayak km juga yuki ga suka. Bisanya bersembunyi di balik nama guest dan menghujat. Dont like Dont read dan yang lebih penting DONT COMMENT**


	3. Trustworthy

Kaki kanannya menginjak pedal gas dalam - dalam, memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa mempedulikan teriakan serta makian orang - orang yang merasa terancam dengan caranya berkendara. Namun persetan dengan semua itu.

Ia tidak ingin terlambat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mengangkat sebuah panggilan telepon dengan teriakan kesakitan dan ketakutan sang kekasih yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

Naruto tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ditambah Ia mendengar suara lelaki dengan desahan menjijikan tampak mengancam gadis yang telah menjadi wanitanya semalam.

"Hinata, kumohon - " Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di sembarang tempat. Pria itu berlari dengan sangat cepat menaiki lift, memencet tombol di mana Ia meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian.

Memencet _password_ rumahnya dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat saat melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teriris. Di mana sang kekasih pingsan dengan lebam pada sekujur tubuhnya, jangan lupakan sudut bibir Hinata yang robek akibat tamparan dan pukulan yang cukup keras dari Toneri.

Dan sialnya ketika dokter keji itu baru saja ingin menikmati tubuh sang pasien yang sudah dalam keadaan tak berdaya, Naruto muncul. Pria itu menatap Toneri dengan kemarahan yang tak lagi bisa tersampaikan.

"Bangsat, sialan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata?!" Dalam amarah serta murkanya, pria itu memukuli wajah dan badan Toneri bertubi - tubi hingga pria itu babak belur.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi besi, pria itu hendak menghantamkannya pada kepala Toneri sebelum gerakannya tiba - tiba terhenti. Hinata merangkak memeluk kakinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lirih.

"Ja.. Jangan Naruto _kun_." Naruto melemparkan kursi besi itu ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian berjongkok, membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Hinata?" tanyanya namun Hinata hanya menangis. Perasaan gadis itu lega bercampur bahagia sang kekasih datang pada waktu yang tepat. Sehingga Ia tak perlu ternodai oleh sikap bejat sahabat yang tiba - tiba menyerangnya itu.

"Naruto _kun_ , - " Hinata mengusap wajah Naruto dengan lembut, Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya. Tentang penderitaannya, penyakitnya dan juga perasaannya namun rasa lelah dan sakit membuatnya kembali tertidur.

"Hinata? Hei, bangunlah. Ck, sial." Naruto membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia berencana akan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Namun bagaimana dengan Toneri?

Naruto tahu bahwa jika sampai ada wartawan atau paparazzi yang menemukan bahwa Ia telah menghajar seorang pria sampai babak belur atau bahwa Ia ternyata mempunyai seorang kekasih yang hampir diperkosa maka karirnya akan tamat.

Selain karirnya yang akan tamat, Hinata pun tak akan lepas dari bahan gunjingan para fans atau orang - orang di luar sana yang mengenal mereka. Tidak, hal ini tak boleh sampai terjadi.

Naruto tak akan membiarkan baik karirnya maupun hidup wanitanya menjadi hancur hanya karena kelalaiannya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas rajang, pria itu kemudian membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk kecil yang bersih. Dengan hati - hati, Ia membasuh seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Mengoleskan krim penyembuh pada bekas lebam yang membekas pada tubuh sang kekasih, mengganti baju Hinata dengan piyama yang baru dan mengompres dahi Hinata dengan air hangat.

Setelah selesai menyelimuti Hinata, pandangan pria itu kembali kepada sosok bersurai putih yang terbaring sekarat akibat pukulannya. Naruto mengenal sosok itu, sahabat masa kecil Hinata yang berulang kali menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya.

Namun apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini? Menyerang wanitanya dan hampir memperkosa apa yang telah menjadi miliknya, Toneri benar - benar tak dapat dimaafkan.

Naruto mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya. Ia lalu membuat panggilan kepada sang manajer. Satu - satunya pria yang dapat membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini - atau mungkin membuatnya semakin bertambah buruk.

...

"Jadi, ini alasanmu memanggilku kemari? Untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh gadis sialan itu? Bahkan kau membuatku malu di hadapan Kurenai _san_ dan para kru yang telah bekerja keras hari ini!" ujar Kakashi kesal.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kakashi _san_. Setidaknya berikan rasa hormat pada Hinata." jawab Naruto tak kalah kesal. Sudah cukup selama ini sang manajer menghina kekasihnya dan Naruto hanya diam.

"Sudah jelas - jelas semua ini salahnya dan kau masih membela gadis itu?! Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjadi buta, Naruto?! Ingatlah bahwa hal ini dapat merusak reputasimu sebagai seorang idol!" Naruto terdiam.

"Karena itulah aku memohon bantuanmu, Kakashi _san_." pinta Naruto.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini untukmu. Dengan satu syarat." ujar Kakashi.

"Tinggalkan Hinata." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ap.. Apa?! Mengapa aku harus meninggalkan Hinata?!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Oh, pikirkanlah Naruto. Gadis itu telah menghianatimu dengan memancing pria lain untuk masuk ke dalam _penthouse_ milikmu ketika kau bekerja. Dan siapa yang tahu bahwa pria itu ingin memperkosa Hinata? Bagaimana jika semua itu hanya sandiwara untuk memancingmu? Menjebakmu? Kau tahu bukan, Hinata mungkin ingin karirmu hancur sehingga kau bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuknya."

"Hinata bukan orang seperti itu." ujar Naruto. Kedua tangannya terkepal, pertanda Kakashi sudah mulai berhasil memprovokasi pria itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Naruto. Pikirkan baik - baik. Tidak akan ada asap jika tak ada api bukan?"

"Aku akan memanggil orang untuk membungkam atau melenyapkan orang ini, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggu keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan gadis itu Naruto. Ingat, kau berhutang padaku." Kakashi keluar dengan seutas senyuman licik pada wajahnya.

Melihat Naruto dipenuhi dengan keputus asaan dan dilema membuat Kakashi bersemangat. Dengan membuat Naruto dipenuhi oleh perasaan kalit maka akan semakin mudah bagi Kakashi untuk memanipulasi Naruto.

Bagaimana pun juga, Kakashi tak akan dengan mudah melepaskan tambang emasnya itu. Bahkan jika perlu, Ia akan melenyapkan Hinata tentu saja setelah Naruto selesai membuang gadis itu agar Naruto tak menaruh curiga padanya.

...

Perkataan Kakashi menimbulkan rasa curiga pada diri Naruto. Kepercayaannya kepada Hinata benar - benar diuji. Dan Ia tak dapat menanyakannya langsung pada Hinata mengingat kondisi wanitanya yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Sementara pria menjijikan yang telah dihajarnya sudah disingkirkan oleh para suruhan sang manajer. Bahkan Kakashi menjanjikan bahwa akan memaksa Toneri menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dan merekam bukti itu serta mengirimkan kepadanya.

"Hinata, apa benar kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena aku tak mempunyai waktu untukmu? Bukankah menjadi seorang idol adalah mimpi kita berdua sedari kecil? Apa kau benar tega menghianatiku? Hinata, jawab aku." Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

Pria itu nampak begitu bodoh kala melihat luka - luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Hinata. Hinata tak mungkin menghianatinya, Ia sedikit menyesal telah meragukan sang kekasih yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Hinata tak mungkin menghianatiku."

...

Sebuah guyuran dari air dingin di malam hari membuat pria yang kehilangan kesadarannya itu mendadak terbangun dan terbatuk.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kesadaran pria itu belum seutuhnya namun samar - samar Ia melihat bayangan beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar mengelilingi dirinya sambil membawa balok kayu.

"Si.. Siapa kau - uhuk."

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui identitasku. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui hanyalah bahwa aku adalah orang yang diutus oleh Naruto untuk menghabisimu." ujar Kakashi. Pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sebuah masker.

"Na.. ru.. to? Bajingan tengik itu - "

"Tentu saja aku akan mengampuni nyawamu, dengan satu syarat. Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?" Kakashi mendekat ke arah Toneri membisikan sesuatu yang membuat mata Toneri terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Toneri tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa kau setuju untuk melakukannya?"

"Apapun untuk menjadikan Hinata milikku." ujar Toneri sembari tersenyum sinis.

...

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Seluruh badannya terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu, wajahnya yang bengkak menyulitkan dirinya untuk bernafas dan berbicara.

" _Hime_ , kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mengusap dahi Hinata, pria itu kemudian mengompres dahi sang kekasih dengan kain hangat.

"Beristirahatlah sebentar lagi. Aku sudah memasak bubur kesukaanmu." ujar Naruto lembut.

Hati Hinata sedikit terenyuh melihat perlakuan sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak diterimanya. Mungkin, insiden kali ini tak sepenuhnya berdampak buruk. Setidaknya wanita itu dapat kembali merasakan cinta, kehangatan dan perhatian dari Naruto yang selama ini hanya terfokus pada karirnya sebagai seorang musisi dan idol papan atas.

" _Hime_ , buka mulutmu. Aaah - " ujar Naruto sambil meniupkan bubur panas yang baru saja Ia bawa dari dapur. Hinata membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan demi suapan yang dilayangkan Naruto kepadanya.

"Enak." Hinata tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kurasa sudah lama sekali semenjak aku memasakan sesuatu untukmu ya, _Hime_?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Perasaannya kalut, wanita itu tiba - tiba menjadi sangat murung.

Nqruto mengusap kepala Hinata; "Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku sudah mengabaikanmu, tak memberikanmu cukup perhatian. Jika kau mau, aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang idol dan mencurahkan seluruh waktuku hanya untukmu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana pun juga Ia tak sanggup melihat semua hasil kerja keras Naruto demi mencapai mimpinya terbuang sia - sia hanya gara - gara dirinya. Namun di sisi lain, Hinata menginginkan perhatian itu. Perhatian Naruto hanya untuk dirinya sepenuhnya.

Lagipula Hinata tidak pernah tahu, berapa lama lagi Ia dapat bertahan dengan penyakitnya. Penyakit yang selama ini disembunyikan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau ingin aku berhenti menjadi seorang idol?" Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan buang mimpimu hanya demi diriku, Naruto _kun_. Lakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah jalan yang sudah kau pilih." Ucapan yang berlawan dengan kata hati.

Namun Hinata sadar Ia tak dapat bersikap egois. Karena cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan, pengertian dan dukungan satu sama lain. Jangan lupakan kepercayaan yang menjadi kunci utama dalam sebuah jalinan hubungan.

Naruto meletakan mangkuk buburnya di atas meja. Pria itu kemudian membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukan hangatnya; "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki seorang kekasih sepertimu. Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk kesenanganmu saja. Kumohon, jangan korbankan dirimu hanya demi diriku."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto _kun_." Hinata membalas pelukan hangat sang kekasih dengan erat.

Suara nada dering telepon genggam menghentikan kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah smartphone-nya. Membuka suatu file yang baru saja dikirim oleh sang manajer kepada dirinya.

"Apa ini? Video?" Naruto memutar klip video berdurasi kurang lebih lima menit dan membesarkan volume-nya.

 _"Ceritakan semuanya, dokter Otsutsuki Toneri." Suara Kakashi mendominasi awal dari cuplikan video tersebut._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam penthouse milik Naruto?" tanya Kakashi._

 _"A.. Aku hanya mengikuti panggilan dari Hinata chan. Dia mengundangku untuk datang dan mengatakan bahwa Ia sedang kesepian. Hinata juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto tak akan pulang semalaman dan Ia memaksaku untuk berhubungan badan dengannya." ujar Toneri dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Tentu saja semua itu hanya akting belaka._

 _"Hinata menggodamu? Lantas apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menerima ajakannya?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukanlah pria murahan yang tertarik dengan jalang sepertinya! Namun Hinata memaksaku, Ia bahkan membenturkan tubuhnya sendiri dan merobek pakaiannya untuk membuat seakan - akan akulah yang hendak memperkosanya."_

 _"Begitukah? Baiklah itu sudah cukup. Kami akan memberikan konpensasi untukmu karena telah dihajar oleh Naruto akibat kesalahan gadis murahan itu. Terima kasoh atas kerja samanya, Otsutsuki Toneri."_

 _"Ah, satu lagi. Apa aku boleh melihat bukti bahwa Hinata yang menghubngimu duluan?" tanya Kakashi lagi._

 _Toneri kemudian membuka Hp-nya menunjukan waktu dan tanggal history call-nya. Memang saat itu Hinata menghubunginya dan hal itu adalah kenyataan namun sisanya ialah dusta dan kebohongan yang diatur oleh segerombol orang licik._

Naruto mematikan videonya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat. Pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada Hinata yang menahan tangis. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar ketakutan. Melihat hal itu, tangan Naruto terangkat membuat Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya rapat - rapat.

"Jangan takut Hinata. Aku percaya padamu. Jangan takut." Di luar dugaan, Naruto bukan ingin menampar wanita itu, melainkan membawa kepala Hinata dalam dekapannya.

Kali ini perbuatan Kakashi benar - benar tak sanggup Ia maafkan. Baik Kakashi maupun Toneri, Naruto bersumpah akan membunuh siapa pun yang dengan sengaja melukai Hinata.

...

Sementara menenangkan Hinata yang terkena serangan panik, Naruto menatap _smartphone_ -nya. Terdapat lebih dari sepuluh pesan singkat dan miscall dari sang manajer. Naruto mencoba membuka salah satu pesan singkat yang berisi ancaman dari Kakashi.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah sedikit lebih tenang?" tanya Naruto. Pria itu harus mengklarifikasi segalanya dan hal itu harus keluar dari bibir sang kekasih secara langsung.

Karena Naruto tak mempercayai siapa pun, kecuali Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Wanita itu berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya meski dalam hati kecilnya Ia tetap takut bahwa Naruto akan membenci dirinya karena Ia telah mengakibatkan suatu skandal yang Hinata tahu pasti akan menghancurkan image Naruto sebagai seorang idol terkenal.

"Maukah kau menceritakan seluruh kejadian itu padaku? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Toneri, semua itu tidak benar bukan?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Ada satu kebenaran. Aku benar menelepon Toneri untuk datang kemari." Hati Naruto terasa hancur mendengar pernyataan yang keluar langsung dari bibir Hinata, namun pria itu tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"Begitukah? Apakah kau merasa begitu kesepian sehingga harus mengundang pria lain datang untuk menemanimu di sini?" tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Ti.. Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Hinata menaikan nada suaranya. Ia kemudian memegangi dadanya dengan erat. Mungkin, sudah saatnya Naruto untuk tahu tentang dirinya, tentang penyakit yang di deritanya selama ini.

Hinata meraih tangan kanan Naruto, meletakan telapak tangan itu tepat pada dadanya; "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dapat bertahan dengan kerusakan yang terdapat pada jantungku, Naruto _kun_. Dan aku tak ingin membebanimu dengan semua penyakit ini, maka dari itu selama ini aku hanya diam dan pasrah, menunggu sampai saatnya tiba."

"Namun dalam semua kesakitan ini, aku selalu setia menemanimu, melanjutkan mimpimu sebagai seorang musisi dan idol ternama. Bersembunyi di balik bayangan dan mengagumimu dalam hati agar tak mempermalukanmu di depan umum." lanjut Hinata.

"Saat itu, satu hari setelah aku mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai milikmu seutuhnya, penyakitku kambuh. Aku berusaha meneleponmu namun kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau bahkan melupakan janji kita. Karena itulah aku menelepon Toneri; sahabat sekaligus dokter yang merawatku selama ini tanpa menaruh curiga." Hinata menarik nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku atas insiden ini Naruto _kun_. Maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam. Namun dengan cepat Naruto menahan pundak Hinata membuat wanita itu kembali tegak.

"Jangan meminta maaf Hinata. Akulah yang bersalah, maafkan aku. Maaf karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu, maaf karena telah melukai hatimu, maaf karena telah melanggar janji kita, maafkan aku atas segalanya Hinata. Maaf."

Dalam sekejap perasaan marah dan curiga itu lenyap, berganti dengan perasaan haru dan sesal. Rasa cinta serta pengorbanan tersembunyi dari masing - masing pihak justru menyebabkan kedua belah hati itu saling tersakiti.

Tak adanya kejujuran dan komunikasi membuat hati mereka terpisah, dan syukurlah ketika masing - masing pihak mau membuka diri satu dengan yang lain, di situ pula tembok es yang memisahkan mereka perlahan mencair.

...

 _'Naruto? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan karirmu?! Jika kau tak membalas pesan ini hingga esok hari, maka kupastikan berita skandal gadis jalang itu akan menyebar di media masa serta media sosial dan karirmu akan benar - benar runtuh! Pikirkanlah selama belasan tahun kau mengejar mimpimu dengan susah payah dan hal itu runtuh hanya karena kau mempertahankan satu gadis yang bahkan kau bisa dapatkan dengan mudah di Tokyo!'_

Naruto menghela nafasnya, Ia sudah lelah dengan dunia yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah menarik perhatiannya. Popularitas dan kekayaan, kali ini Naruto merasa hal itu sama sekali tak berharga dibanding dengan waktu yang sama sekali tak dapat Ia beli walau dengan uang sebanyak apapun.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Hinata?" Naruto memasangkan sebuah _floppy hat_ berwarna coklat muda pada kepala sang kekasih.

"Apa kau yakin pada keputusanmu, Naruto _kun_?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kali ini akan kupastikan tak ada lagi yang mengganggu kita berdua. Hanya ada kau dan aku." ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan.

 _'Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu yang selalu merendahkan kekasihku. Kau tak perlu susah - susah mencari kami, karena kami akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih karena sudah menyadarkanku atas keinginanku yang sesungguhnya, Kakashi san.'_

 **[...]**

 **つづく**

 **26.08.17 | ©Yuki Hime**

 **...**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Upieupie : ini sudah next ya**

 **qNatrh : Nata chan :* ga jadi sad ending, bingung pictnya :(**

 **Hims Nara-kun : kenapa?**

 **Mawarputih : ini sudah lanjut ya, uda ditolong baka naru juga tuh haha**

 **Green oshu : mematikan sih tapi ga jadi mati himenya**

 **SelMinho : iya ga jadi sad kok hehe**

 **Rozzeana : soalnya tone itu dokter sama sahabat, siapa sangka jahat :(**

 **Anonym : idk, no one knows**

 **Riu-chan : ini sudah next hoho**

 **Anni593 : iya nih, yuki salah ambil chara harusnya danzo aja :(**

 **Hime : ga jadi sad ending koq**

 **HariwanRudy : ini udah lanjut**

 **Deva savitri : ini uda lanjut**

 **Asm chan : harapanmu terkabul :')**

 **Real Naru chan Dattebayou : untungnya naru sudah menyesal sebelum terlambat :')**

 **Little liars04 : iya seperti itu :') sedih sih punya pacar idol :( ini uda lanjut hehe**

 **Gritte Hanny : hidup naruhina! Gajadi sad end kok :')**


	4. Happily Ever After

Bau rerumputan dan tanah yang basah akibat hujan gerimis yang turun sangat memberikan suasana baru bagi mereka berdua. Paling tidak, tak ada asap polusi yang membuat dada terasa sesak dan tak ada kerumunan _paparazzi_ dan fans fanatik yang menyerang mereka berdua.

Di dalam rumah kecil di tengah perdesaan dekat hutan itu mereka merasa aman dan nyaman. Meski harus bekerja keras demi mendapatkan makanan dan tak lagi bisa menikmati kemewahan, paling tidak mereka tak perlu lagi menderita.

Terutama Hinata.

Beruntung Naruto dapat menemukan rumah kecil dengan perabotan vintage yang indah serta piano kayu dan tanah yang luas untuk menanam sayur - sayuran. Tak lupa Naruto membeli seekor kuda untuk mengajak Hinata jalan - jalan menikmati udara segar di sore hari dan memelihara seekor kucing untuk membuat Hinata merasa rileks dan seekor anjing gembala untuk menjaga keamanan rumah mereka.

Tak pernah Naruto sangka bahwa Ia akan kembali pada kehidupannya di desa kecil tanpa mempunyai apa - apa. Namun tidak apa - apa, selama dirinya mempunyai Hinata di sisinya, Naruto tidak akan menderita. Meski Ia harus menggembel sekalipun.

"Hinata." Suara serak Naruto membuat Hinata cepat - cepat mematikan saluran televisi yang sedang Ia tonton.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah.

"Ti.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menonton saluran memasak." jawab Hinata bohong.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, Ia kemudian mencabut kabel televisi yang terpasang dan mengangkat kotak besi kecil itu. Pria itu kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dan melemparkan televisi itu ke tanah.

"Naruto _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hinata kaget.

"Tidak boleh ada alat seperti itu mulai dari sekarang! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau melihat berita gosip murahan itu? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk jangan lagi menoleh ke belakang Hinata!" bentak Naruto.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya takut, menyibak surai indigo itu dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal - hal yang tidak perlu. Itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, sayang. Jangan lupa bahwa di dalam tubuhmu terdapat juga nyawa yang harus kau jaga." Naruto mengelus perut datar Hinata dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Pria itu kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas perut datar Hinata sambil mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Hinata menyesal.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggendong tubuh Hinata dan meletakannya di atas kursi goyang dengan bantal yang nyaman, pria itu lalu meremukan buku jarinya dan melakukan pemanasan sesaat. Sebelum kesepuluh jarinya Ia letakan di atas tuts hitam putih, Ia kemudian berdehem pelan.

Seiring dengan sebuah instrumen Ia alunkan, suara merdunya pun keluar menambah keharmonisan lagu yang Ia nyanyikan. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, telinganya terasa begitu termanjakan oleh suara indah Naruto tanpa harus mendengar teriakan para fans yang biasa mengganggu kenyamanannya.

Selesai bernyai, Naruto kembali membawa tubuh Hinata dalam gendongannya. Hari sudah cukup gelap dan meski cuaca hari ini tidak cukup cerah, namun bintang tetap bersinar terang di daerah yang minim polusi cahaya tersebut.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Dan bersama, mereka duduk di atas hamparan rerumputan luas, menikmati indahnya bintang di malam hari. Jika mereka beruntung, terkadang mereka dapat melihat aurora yang menari dengan indahnya di kegelapan malam.

"Aku hanya akan bernyanyi untukmu. Di sini kita tak perlu khawatir lagi akan para manusia bejat yang mengincar dirimu. Kau dan aku, kita berdua akan hidup bahagia untuk selama - lamanya. Aku akan menjamin hal itu." ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto _kun_? Kenapa kau membuang mimpimu hanya demi diriku?" tanya Hinata lirih. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau lupa bahwa aku menjadi seorang idol hanya demi dirimu? Apalah arti semua kekayaan dan ketenaran yang kudapat jika aku membuang satu - satunya tujuan awal dari mimpiku tersebut?"

"Naruto _kun_ \- " Hinata terharu mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sekarang dan untuk selama - lamanya tak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

Sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtahkan _blue topaz_ yang merupakan batu kelahiran Hinata.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih bisa bertahan cukup lama untuk - "

"Sstt, bahkan maut pun tak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita, _Hime_. Ke mana pun kau pergi aku akan menyusulmu. Bahkan aku akan menyebrangi maut demi mendapatkanmu kembali _Hime_." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Hinata.

"Tak akan ada yang pernah bisa menggantikan posisimu di dalam hatiku, dalam kehidupanku. Tidak berlian, emas, popularitas maupun gadis - gadis seksi itu sanggup mengalihkanmu daripadaku."

"Maaf aku terlambat menyadari semua itu, Hinata. Aku melakukan semuanya untuk membahagiakanmu namun tanpa sadar aku justru malah menyakitimu." lanjutnya.

"Jadi Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Tak mampu menjawab, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Terisak dalam air mata kebahagiaannya. Jika dulu wanita itu sempat berputus asa akan penyakitnya, maka saat ini Ia merasakan kebalikannya.

Hinata ingin hidup lebih lama. Setidaknya untuk menemani Naruto dan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil dengan pria itu. Melahirkan anak - anak yang dapat mengurus Naruto agar pria itu tidak kesepian ketika Ia pergi nanti.

" _Arigatou Hime_." Naruto memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis tangan kanan Hinata.

...

Naruto tak henti menggerakan kakinya dan memainkan tangannya. Hatinya begitu gelisah dan tidak tenang melihat perjuangan istrinya dengan susah payah demi melahirkan sesosok bayi mungil, buah hati hasil cinta mereka.

"Kumohon _Kami sama_ , selamatkan Hinata." Naruto melipat tangannya meletakan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Berdoa agar Kami sama memberi kekuatan pada sang istri untuk melahirkan buah hati mereka.

Naruto tahu resiko saat Ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata mengandung anak mereka, dengan penyakit yang diderita Hinata, maka semakin besar kematian mengincar wanita itu saat mengandung dan melahirkan.

Namun Hinata dengan keras hati mempertahankan bayi itu, dengan dalih agar Naruto tak kesepian jika suatu hari nanti Hinata tak lagi mampu menemaninya.

"Tuan Uzumaki?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wajah dokter yang menangani Hinata.

"Selamat, Nyonya Hinata telah melahirkan dua bayi kembar yang manis." Naruto menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku?" Dokter itu kemudian terdiam. Naruto tak memiliki firasat yang baik tentang hal ini, Ia kemudian segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Hinata berjuang.

"Hinata!" Air matanya mengalir. Pemandangan yang Ia lihat membuat kedua kakinya lemas. Pria itu jatuh terduduk di atas keramik yang dingin.

"Naruto _kun_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Kemarilah." Naruto berusaha berdiri, pria itu kemudian berlari, memeluk tubuh ringkih Hinata yang sedang membawa kedua bayi mungil dalam pelukannya.

" _Arigatou Kami sama_." Isaknya pelan.

"Naruto _kun_ , hati - hati. Kau akan membuat Boruto dan Himawari terbangun." ujar Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya begitu bahagia Hinata. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu, Hinata." Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata tak meninggalkannya dan hal itu membuat Naruto mampu bernafas dengan lega.

"Naruto kun, apa kau tidak ingin mencoba menggendong mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka begitu kecil, aku takut apa aku akan menyakiti mereka?"

"Jangan konyol Naruto _kun_ , kau tidak akan menyakiti mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto _kun_ adalah Ayah mereka kan?" ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto tersenyum. Dengan gerakan sangat hati - hati dan perlahan, tangan kanannya mengangkat tubuh bayi perempuan mereka yang mungil dalam gendongannya.

"Himawari sangat cantik, Ia sangat mirip denganmu Hinata." ujar Naruto dalam haru.

"Begitu pula dengan Boruto, Ia sangat tampan mirip dengan Naruto _kun_." ujar Hinata.

Suasana itu terasa begitu hangat dan bahagia. Rasa - rasanya hidup Naruto menjadi sangat sempurna. Pria itu larut dan tenggelam dalam kebahagaiaan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ternyata kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Sebelum Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya akibat rasa lelah yang menerjang tubuhnya.

"Hi.. Hinata?" Dalam kepanikannya Naruto menepuk pipi Hinata pelan.

"Tenanglah Naruto _kun_. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Tersenyumlah, aku hanya akan tidur untuk jangka waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan. Seperti katamu, maut tak akan pernah memisahkan kita, bukan?" Hinata membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, berusaha untuk tersenyum dalam kesakitannya.

"Jaga baik - baik Boruto dan Himawari untukku, sampai aku bangun. Berjanjilah padaku, Naruto _kun_." pinta Hinata.

"Aku berjanji Hinata. Karena itu, lekaslah pulih. Aku, Boruto dan Himawari akan selalu menunggumu." ujar Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto _kun_."

...

 _ **Tujuh tahun kemudian**_

" _Tou san_ , Boruto lagi - lagi menjahiliku! Aku sangat benci pada Boruto!" Seorang gadis berkuncir dua berlari menghampiri sang Ayah.

"Hei! Panggil aku _Nii san_ dasar tidak sopan! Lagipula itu semua salahmu! Melalaikan tanggung jawab untuk membersihkan kandang kuda hari ini!" teriak seorang bocah laki - laki sambil berlari mengejar sang adik.

"Hei hentikan, jangan bertengkar. Apa kalian ingin membuat _Kaa san_ bersedih dengan pertengkaran kalian? Hima, jangan tidak sopan pada kakakmu dan jangan menghindari tugasmu. Boruto, kau juga jangan menggoda adikmu terus."

Mendengar jawaban Ayah mereka, Boruto dan Himawari hanya tertunduk. Kedua bersaudara itu kemudian saling meminta maaf.

"Maaf karena aku melalaikan tugasku Boruto _Nii san_." ujar Himawari malu.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah melemparimu dengan kotoran Kurama, Himawari." Naruto hanya mampu sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan putra pertamanya.

Wajar saja jika Himawari begitu kesal dan marah, lagipula mengapa Boruto bisa bertahan mencium bau kotoran kucing mereka yang baunya mampu mengalahkan satu truk sampah sedesa sampai berani melemparkannya pada adik kembarnya sendiri?

"Hah, Boruto, kau itu lebih tua dari Hinawari, yah walau hanya lima menit sih. Namun seorang kakak tidak seharusnya bertindak kasar kepada adiknya senakal apapun dia. Kau harus bisa bertindak lebih dewasa dan bersikap mengalah sebagai seorang kakak." ujar Naruto mencoba menerangkan.

Boruto terdiam. Mungkin Ia memang sudah keterlaluan. Namun dalam hati kecilnya Boruto sebenarnya hanya iri karena sang Ayah terus - terusan membela Himawari dan menyuruhnya untuk mengalah padahal selama ini Himawari selalu membantah dan dirinya selalu menurut.

Namun mengapa kasih sayang dan perhatian Ayahnya selalu tertuju pada Himawari dan bukan dirinya?

" _Tou san_ jahat! Pilih kasih! Aku benci Tou san!" Boruto berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinawari sendirian.

"Boruto! Hah, bocah itu." Naruto memijat pelipisnya pelan.

" _Tou san_ , maafkan aku." ujar Himawari lirih. Gadis cilik itu merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengakibatkan kakaknya mengamuk.

Melihat wajah Himawari yang meminta maaf sontak membangkitkan kenangan lama Naruto tentang istrinya. Wajah Himawari sangat mirip dengan wajah Hinata dan hal itu membuat dirinya tanpa sadar memanjakan Himawari dan memberi perhatian lebih kepada gadis itu jauh melebihi Boruto.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu dan jangan membuat wajah begitu. Kau terlihat jelek jika berwajah seperti itu, Himawari. Semua ini salah _Tou san._ " Naruto mengusap surai indigo terang Himawari dengan lembut.

Pria itu kemudian meninggalkan Himawari dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar yang dihiasi dengan ratusan macam bunga. Mulai dari bunga matahari, mawar dan lili. Di atas ranjang dengan warna dominan putih terbaring sesosok putri tidur.

Kekasihnya, Hinata-nya sedang tertidur pulas dengan bermacam - macam kabel penyambung hidup terpasang pada badan dan selang oksigen pada wajahnya. Setiap hari Naruto selalu memohon agar Hinata segera dibangunkan dari tidur panjangnya. Hari ini tepat hari ke dua ribu lima ratus lima puluh lima setelah Hinata tertidur.

"Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membutuhkanmu." ujar Naruto pilu.

"Boruto membenciku karena aku menaruh kasih sayang yang lebih kepada Himawari. Aku melakukan hal itu karena rasa rinduku padamu. Putri kita nampak sangat mirip denganmu. Lagi - lagi tanpa sadar, aku menyakiti orang yang paling berharga untukku."

"Kembalilah Hinata, aku - Tidak. Kami membutuhkanmu." Naruto mencium kening Hinata. Ia kemudian keluar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Di luar pintu kamar tersebut, Boruto dan Himawari berdiri di balik pintu, mendengar segala keluh kesah dan ucapan sang Ayah kepada Ibu mereka yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Maafkan perkataanku, _Tou san_." ujar Boruto lirih. Bocah yang sangat mandiri dan jarang menangis itu menunjukan air matanya untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun berlalu di hadapan sang Ayah.

"Maafkan Hima juga." Himawari menunduk, tangannya meremas baju sang kakak hingga kusut.

Naruto diliputi rasa haru, pria paruh baya itu berjongkok, menarik kedua putra putrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya beban berat itu seketika terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan maaf dari dua darah daging yang telah dititipkan oleh Hinata padanya itu.

"Tidak. Jangan pernah meminta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada kalian selama ini." Naruto memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas. Persetan jika Ia harus menjadi lemah di hadapan kedua anak - anaknya. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan tangis.

"Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengan Ibu kalian?" Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk. Entah sudah berapa lama kedua bocah itu tidak mengunjungi kamar Ibu mereka, terakhir kunjungan berakhir dengan Himawari yang menangis histeris karena merindukan sosok Ibu yang sama sekali tak pernah Ia rasakan.

Meski hanya baru bertemu selama beberapa saat setelah mereka berdua dilahirkan, hubungan batin antara Boruto dan Himawari dengan Hinata tertanam hingga saat ini. Perasaan sedih pun tak dapat mereka pungkiri melihat kondisi Ibu mereka yang tertidur selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun.

"Hinata, Himawari dan Boruto ingin bertemu denganmu." ujar Naruto, dirinya berbicara seolah Hinata masih dapat mendengar suaranya.

" _Kaa san_ , ini aku Himawari." Himawari menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat. Tenggorokannya tercekat, gadis itu tak mampu berkata apa - apa selain hanya menitikan air mata.

" _Kaa san_ , ini aku Boruto. Maaf karena aku telah menjadi kakak yang buruk bagi Hima. Aku juga telah menyakiti _Tou san_ dengan ucapan kasarku. _Kaa san_ , kumohon bangunlah. _Tou san_ dan Hinawari membutuhkan _Kaa san_. Begitu pula denganku." ujar Boruto terisak.

Boruto adalah pribadi yang cerdas dan tegar untuk anak yang usianya baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Betapa bodohnya Naruto memperlakukan dan menganggap bahwa Boruto sudah dewasa di kala mental bocah itu masih sama seperti bocah pada umumnya.

Boruto meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Himawari yang menggenggam tangan Ibu mereka, diikuti oleh telapak tangan besar Naruto yang menutupi tangan - tangan mungil yang berada di bawahnya.

Kehangatan tercipta dalam ruangan kecil itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, air mata perlahan menetes dari dalam mata terpejam milik wanita sekaligus Ibu yang mereka cintai.

Tangan mungil yang berada di bagian paling bawah itu perlahan menggerakan jari - jarinya. Merasakan pergerakan samar itu, Naruto, Boruto dan Himawari melepaskan tangan mereka. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada wajah sang Ibu yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan permata amethyst yang meneduhkan.

Wanita itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, samar - samar Ia melihat sosok tiga orang yang dicintainya berada di sekililing dirinya, menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Setetes air mata menetes dari balik pelupuk mata indahnya, bibirnya yang pucat menyunggingkan seutas senyuman manis.

 _'Tadaima Naruto kun, Boruto, Himawari.'_

 **[...]**

 **終わり**

 **27.08.17 | ©Yuki Hime**

 **...**

 **Balasan review**

 **Musasi : hehe gomenasai, ini uda end. Mau buat yang lebih tragis tapi kokoro yuki ga kuat :(**

 **BYE chan : ya nih, yuki pengen tampol kakashi sampe ke ujung dunia! Hidup Naruhina!**

 **Green oshu : ending donk, hoho**

 **Deva safitri : Omg, thankyou**

 **Anonym : ganbatte**

 **Anni593 : pengennya si tone dilempar ke bulan! Uda tamat**

 **LuluK-chaN 473 : ini happy ending (?)**

 **The spirit of lightning : harus donk**

 **...**

 **THE END - ありがとう** **see u on next story!**


End file.
